


A Trail to My Heart

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, and maybe some swearing, close enough, how to tag this, i can't remember, it's mature because of the hinted nature to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t need to say goodbye. After all, time is nothing when you’re gifted with something you will love and adore until the end of your days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trail to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for Kyuhae Day 2015. 
> 
> (It's still the 13th for me, so technically it is still kyuhae day, so I'm not late!)

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun thought his day was already sorted. Sleep the rest of the previous day’s hour long performance off they did for A-Nation until 3PM, eat some of Ryeowook’s food, and then get his ass into his car and head for the Starcraft Gaming Competition venue in downtown Seoul where the day would end with large quantities of soju and maybe some wine if he feels classy enough.

 

He wasn’t competing, though one day he will and claim another title to add to his ever glorious resume. No, today he was a spectator. A biased one at that, since his close friend was competing and Kyuhyun just knows his mate will own whoever the unfortunate person he has to battle against.

 

So, yeah, his day was pretty much set. And then he got an unexpected message from a certain someone.

 

A certain someone who is meant to be spending the remaining time he has left saying goodbye to old and dear friends, as well as his family, before enlisting.

 

Donghae has been all around Seoul lately on catch-up dates with the many friends the older male has made over the years. Some are fellow celebrities, some are just your average gal and lad. Donghae has been travelling wherever he can, and today was no different for the male.

 

Or so, Kyuhyun had assumed.

 

So imagine his surprise when he got a message from him at ridiculous o’clock.

 

After he had squinted at his phone for like five minutes, willing his eyes to focus on the screen and not slip back shut into dreamland, his plan for the day changed just like that.

 

All the message had said was: _surprise at mine, 8PM._

 

No context, no nothing. Just a vague tease and a time.

 

Sometimes, Donghae’s ideas of ‘surprises’ often resulted in Kyuhyun vowing to never ever trust the older male again, but here he was, slowly getting excited with the thought of being surprised by him.

 

Kyuhyun knows the time limit Donghae has at the moment, how much he wants to fit everything in before he has to give up his life and freedom for his country for two years, so while he is excited for tonight, his heart won’t stop aching with how much he adores him, and that while he has finally come to an acceptance that these two years will be hard, he will wait for Donghae.

 

He’s waited before for him, and he can do it again, and he knows Donghae can and will do the same for him when it is time for Kyuhyun to enlist too.

 

As he blends in with the audience, catching his mate’s eye briefly and giving him a thumbs up, Kyuhyun tries to control the buzz of excitement thumping beneath his skin, and give his mate the attention he deserves.

 

Of course, he gets recognised by the mc and Kyuhyun embarrassingly hides his face to avoid any further attention on him rather than the other competing players.

 

Soon enough, he gets sucked into the competition, playing along in his head as if he was up there playing against the players.

 

His mate wins, just as Kyuhyun knew he would, and Kyuhyun cheers as loud as he can for him.

 

As they leave the venue, a chosen venue already booked and waiting for them to get drunk on good food and strong soju, Kyuhyun has to remind himself of his 8PM date.

 

He’ll only have a few drinks, but he won’t be joining heavily with the partying spirit.

 

When his phone alerts him to get his ass to the nearest taxi rank so he can get to Donghae’s apartment for 8PM, Kyuhyun lies to himself that he’s tipsy, and though his friends boo at him for leaving so early, they are used to him having to cut things short due to the nature that is his life and career.

 

The taxi driver thankfully doesn’t care or recognise him, and they just chatter about how good their summer has been, and how both of them are thoroughly over it and need for it to be cold again.

 

Kyuhyun tips him, enjoying his company too much to just only pay for the fair, and as the taxi driver briefly waves at him as he pulls away from the apartment complex, Kyuhyun uses the summer night’s air to try and make him more alert, and less of a buzzed state.

 

He needs all of his wits to prepare himself for whatever his boyfriend is going to surprise him with, so with only three minutes to spare, Kyuhyun heads inside and for the male’s floor.

 

He arrives dead on 8PM, and as he lets himself in, the welcoming scent that belongs only to Donghae alone, it warms him better than any of the previous soju ever did.

 

Hearing the silence in the apartment, Kyuhyun pauses in shoving his shoes off and stills. “Hae?” he calls, waiting for any indication the male was in.

 

The lights were on, but Kyuhyun knows first-hand how forgetful the older male can be if he’s being rushed, so as he gets his phone out to check to see if he’s missed any messages or calls to cancel the date, he heads slowly into the apartment.

 

Seeing none, Kyuhyun puts his phone away, and it is then that he notices the box on the sofa.

 

“Donghae?” he calls again as he heads over to it. “You in?”

 

Kyuhyun peers to inspect the gift tag, and startles at seeing his name in Donghae’s handwriting.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the box warily from all angles, nudging it with a fingertip and breathing with a sigh of relief when it doesn’t rattle with life.

 

“Seriously, where are you?” he calls again as he looks around the space, leaning back to look down the hallway that isn’t lit. “Donghae?”

 

His phone almost gives him a heart attack as it screams with his message tone.

 

Cursing how jumpy he is, he gets it out to see that it’s a message from the male he is currently playing hide and seek with.

 

“I swear, if this says ‘find me’, I’m gonna-” Kyuhyun trails off as he opens the message.

                                                                                     

 

_Open the box_

 

 

Kyuhyun glares down the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. Okay, fine. He’ll play along.

 

Going back over to the box, Kyuhyun slowly lifts the lid up and rolls his eyes at the amount of tissue paper the older male has stuffed in it.

 

As he drops the lid beside the box, Kyuhyun begins to uncover whatever it is that Donghae has hid.

 

His feet now covered in tissue paper, Kyuhyun stares down at the single strip of paper glued to the bottom of the box.

 

 

_You tried to make me like it once._

_It reminds me off you, always._

_What am I?_

Kyuhyun stares at the clue. “Wow, that can be anything, what the hell, Hae?” he murmurs to himself, looking around the living space, looking for any distinctive clue.

 

“What is here that wasn’t here a few days ago,” he mumbles to himself as he enters the kitchen area.

 

The gleam of the light on the white polished countertops make his eyes ache, but he is thorough in his search as he inspects the space, going over the clue again and again.

 

The second his eyes land on it, Kyuhyun knows he’s found it.

 

Picking up his favourite type and age of red wine, Kyuhyun bites his lip as he sees a folded piece of paper waiting on the counter where it had stood.

 

_I am open._

_I am also cold to touch._

_You have been kissed and loved there too._

 

Kyuhyun’s heart races at the last sentence, and he starts to feel the return of the excitement he had felt earlier now that he thinks he knows the game Donghae is playing with him.

 

Bypassing the refrigerator, Kyuhyun easily moves around the living space and approaches the area he knows is the clue.

 

And as he carefully looks, he sees the next clue placed just at his feet, resting against the bottom of the huge windows that allows an amazing view of night time Seoul.

 

_Rain is a soothing friend._

_But I am a sound that is loved and adored._

 

Kyuhyun places the clues he’s found so far back into the box as he pass it, heading for the hallway and turning into the small room Donghae had turned into a collection room.

 

Turning the light on, Kyuhyun searches for the item, his hands almost starting to shake as he gently moves things to find it.

 

When he doesn’t find it amongst the other CD’s Donghae has, Kyuhyun retraces his steps to see if it is in the living room.

 

He sees it, lying in wait on the entertainment unit, next to Donghae’s ridiculously expensive sound system.

 

His fingers trace over the image of his face of his first solo album, his signature he made to the male when he nervously handed it to him, his stomach fluttering as he tries to not feel so raw with how the game is making him feel, and picks up the next clue.

 

_I am soft, but also can be cold._

_The times it is cold is when your touch is no longer there._

 

 

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath in, the silence heavy on him now as he turns to face the hallway again.

 

With every step he takes, he holds the piece of paper tighter, his chest constricting as he keeps rereading the second sentence before the darkness of the hallway swallows them.

 

He knows the way, he knows it and finds it with ease.

 

The door is partially shut, so only a slight crack is open, and Kyuhyun slowly pushes the bedroom door open, his breath sticking in the back of his throat as Donghae’s bedroom is slowly revealed to him.

 

Confusion hits him at seeing it empty, but then he notices the lit candles, the big one is the one of the few Donghae and his hyung created for their business, and realises he’s used Kyuhyun’s favourite scent out of the collection.

 

The scent that reminds him of Donghae’s scent, soft and subtly rich with a slight heady musk.

 

Kyuhyun shuts the door behind him, taking in the ambiance, the way the thin chiffon curtains allow the night’s light to compliment the romantic candlelight dotted around the space.

 

Kyuhyun sees the next clue lying on the bed, and sees a small box next to it too.

 

The carpet masks his approach, but with now shaking hands, Kyuhyun picks up the last note, and reads it out loud the best he can with the soft muted lighting.

 

_“I am home,”_ he reads carefully, and jerks when he realises that is all the clue says.

A startled breath locks itself in his throat as arms softly link around him from behind, a warmth pressing against him as Donghae’s fresh scent makes him melt against the older male, a soft sound leaving Kyuhyun as he clutches at the male’s hands resting against his stomach.

 

“You are home,” Donghae whispers, his head just barely able to rest on Kyuhyun’s shoulder due to their height difference. “You’re _my_ home.”

 

Kyuhyun rests his head to the male’s, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels slightly overwhelmed from this whole romantic gesture.

 

Donghae listens to the way he breathes, the little barely contained tight emotional sounds he’s making as he tries to calm down, and feels the older male squeeze his hands.

 

Donghae pulls away, but not completely as he reaches past Kyuhyun to pick up the box.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t stare at it, but at the older male who is smiling at him.

 

“This time, it is a gift,” Donghae promises, but Kyuhyun doesn’t move to take it from the male.

 

He just stares at the male, his best friend and fellow band mate, the love of his life.

 

Donghae only makes a short sound of surprise as Kyuhyun kisses him, having moved so quickly to meet the desire to kiss the male senseless.

 

He hears the box softly thump back onto the bed before Donghae’s hand is angling Kyuhyun better so he can kiss Kyuhyun exactly the way he wants it, deep and passionate, and Kyuhyun presses closer, hands holding onto Donghae’s neck gently as he’s given such bruising kiss.

 

Kyuhyun can’t help it. He always loses himself when he kisses Donghae, just how Donghae does too. How they both become so enraptured by each other, by their taste, the sounds they make, and the way they press and hold each other, as if they can’t get enough of each other.

 

Donghae is weak to kissing, and Kyuhyun’s weakness is Donghae.

 

So when he’s pressed down onto the bed they share when they’re not required to be at the dorms for Super Junior schedules, Kyuhyun completely surrenders himself to Donghae.

 

By the time they can manage to pry themselves apart from each other’s now red and swollen lips, Donghae can’t help but puff out a small laugh as he brushes Kyuhyun’s hair from his eyes.

 

“I didn’t plan for this,” he laughs, and Kyuhyun shrugs, grinning, not at all fussed.

 

“I’m not complaining,” Kyuhyun murmurs as he runs a hand through Donghae’s shorter hair, missing the length to it, but can understand the male’s need to slowly transition into having no hair. “Though, I think I may if I don’t have another kiss.”

 

Kyuhyun makes a soft pleased sound as Donghae kisses him softly, their lips hardly pressing against each other.

 

Kyuhyun tries to make it firmer, and Donghae pulls back with a harsh sucking air of restraint as he stares down at Kyuhyun’s flushed face.

 

Kyuhyun stares up at him, licks at his bottom lip to savour the sensation of the kiss, and shudders slightly as Donghae makes a deep sound in his chest as he watches him.

 

“I could watch you all day and never get bored,” Donghae whispers, a finger brushing over the skin of his face, over his acne scarred cheeks. “I could listen to all the sounds your beautiful voice makes, and never once get tired of them.”

 

Kyuhyun swallows thickly at the compliments, his eyes turning half lidded as the slow drumming of arousal grows through his body.

 

His eyes flutter shut as Donghae leans down again, nose pressed to the pale column of his throat, inhaling deeply as he presses a kiss to his sensitive neck.

 

Kyuhyun melts into the bed, appreciating the careful tender kisses Donghae’s lips press over his growing flushed skin, tipping his head back to allow room as the male moves to the other side to show it some appreciation too.

 

Throughout the kisses, he can hear the clear deep inhales Donghae makes every time his nose is pressed to his skin, and every time he hears them, it burns through Kyuhyun’s body and soul for a multitude of reasons.

 

One, to know his scent is so pleasant and needed in the way Donghae greedily deeply inhales sends his stomach fluttering like crazy. Two, it is such a turn on that causes his feet the squirm and his throat to dry. And thirdly, which battles against the arousal of such action, it makes his heart ache because he knows the male is trying to savour his scent, to make sure he knows exactly how Kyuhyun smells while he still has the time and space to do so.

 

When Donghae pulls back, satisfied, Kyuhyun cups the male’s face gently, his fingertips lightly tracing. Donghae’s eyes soften as Kyuhyun’s fingers do their own savouring, committing to memory the features of the man prior to going into the army. Kyuhyun has seen the changes the army does to you, has seen its evidence on the faces of his band members, and he knows that in two years’ time, Donghae’s face will be changed too.

 

Kyuhyun stares into the male’s tender brown eyes, the eyes that are sensitive to tears, and still carry with them a small gleam of innocence to them despite all the hardships the older male has had to deal with in his life. The eyes that are hard to read, yet easily convey the male’s entire being when he isn’t wearing his mask. The eyes that Kyuhyun fear will harden with the army training and lifestyle.

 

“You can have them if you want,” Donghae teases, breaking Kyuhyun’s immersive concerned thoughts. “Say the word and I’ll pop them out for you.”

 

Kyuhyun squishes his palms to the male’s cheeks as he rolls his eyes. “Gross.”

 

Donghae shakes his head to free himself, and Kyuhyun allows it.

 

“It’ll be fine,” he says softly, the teasing having lessoned the growing sadness that had started to seep into the moment. “I’ll actually have wrinkles when I come back. They don’t allow you to get Botox in the army.”

 

“You’ll finally look your age,” Kyuhyun says as the male moves to lie comfortable on him, his legs bracketing Donghae’s body.

 

“I may sneak away when I’m not on duty, have a touch up,” Donghae ponders. “Can’t be killing the fans when I come back hotter than Siwon.”

 

Kyuhyun scoffs at that. “We both know he is going to come back ridiculously hotter. The army training will probably be a piece of cake to him.”

 

“A guy can dream,” Donghae sighs. “Are you still betting on Hyuk becoming buff?”

 

Kyuhyun nods. “He’ll be doing more than you two, so he’ll probably end up looking like you. Poor guy.”

 

Kyuhyun sniggers as Donghae lightly flicks his cheek.

 

“Brat. I didn’t ask you over for you to mock insult the body you worship.”

 

“Someone is living in dreamland again, I have never once stated I ‘worship’ you.”

 

“You were just touching my face with an awed look,” Donghae reminds him cheekily. “I think that is classed as worshiping.”

 

Kyuhyun can’t think up a witty enough comeback, not with his cheeks warming slightly, so he settles for messing up the male’s hair as he tries to shimmy his way from out under the male.

 

Donghae isn’t having any of it as he laughs over Kyuhyun’s muffled exclamations of having a ‘dramatic’ boyfriend, and easily pins Kyuhyun.

 

“Not that I mind being pinned by you, but didn’t you say this isn’t what you had planned?” Kyuhyun reminds him, out of breath a little from the squirming and mini fight he and Donghae have just been doing before he was pinned in place.

 

“I don’t know if I wanna tell you now you’ve been so horrid to me,” Donghae tells him seriously. Well, serious as you can get with a huge dopey smile on your face.

 

Kyuhyun bites his tongue, not catching the bait Donghae’s offering him.

 

“So shall I go then?” he says instead, and Donghae presses down on his hands a tad more, his eyes losing some of the playfulness as Kyuhyun wills down the way his body reacts to the subtle pressure of restraint before Donghae is leaning up and sitting on his knees.

 

“You can go if you really want…” the male trails off as he reaches behind him, and Kyuhyun shifts onto his elbows to see what he is doing.

 

Kyuhyun looks at the square box this time as Donghae turns back to him.

 

“But something tells me you’ll regret not knowing what lies in this,” Donghae finishes.

 

Kyuhyun looks up at the male’s expression, heart starting to thump as his mind swims with possible ideas.

 

“So, are you going to stay and enjoy your present, or am we ending the night here?”

 

Kyuhyun gives the male a look, pout threatening to grace his lips. “You know what I’m going to do.”

 

Donghae says nothing, only waits.

 

Kyuhyun makes a soft whine sound as he nudges his toe to the male’s thigh to get him to stop being quiet. “I’m staying,” he murmurs.

 

Surprisingly, Donghae relaxes at that. “Good.”

 

“Wait, you actually thought I would leave?” Kyuhyun asks, stunned.

 

“I didn’t know how far you would take the joke,” Donghae admits as he settles onto his butt, beckoning for Kyuhyun to do the same.

 

Kyuhyun grunts at having to move, but once he’s settled, his stomach is fluttering with excitement and nerves at what could be in the box.

 

“Did you like my little treasure trail?” Donghae asks as he carefully fiddles with the box.

 

Kyuhyun remembers some of the specific content that was alluded in the clues, and nods. “It was sweet, and totally your style,” he praises the male, his voice honest and shy.

 

Donghae smiles, pleased. “How did it make you feel?”

 

Kyuhyun briefly wonders why all the questions, tries to find a possible link or reason.

 

Donghae knows him too well. “No thinking. Just answer.”

 

Kyuhyun fiddles with the hem of Donghae’s pant leg. “By the end? Raw. I felt like I couldn’t control what I was feeling or thinking.”

 

“Do you have any idea why I did it all?” Donghae asks softly, and Kyuhyun can feel the male watching him.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, throat tightening as it always does when thoughts concerning this particular topic comes up. “The army?

 

Donghae’s hand suddenly stops his, and Kyuhyun looks up to meet the male’s gaze.

 

“To remind you,” Donghae corrects softly, his thumb stroking the back of Kyuhyun’s hand. “I’m busy saying goodbye to others, spending time catching up on years of missed moments in only a matter of weeks. We promised that we wouldn’t have a specific ‘goodbye’ between us two, I know. But I wanted to make tonight about you, and how you make me feel. I want you to know how much your existence in my life truly means to me, and so…”

 

Kyuhyun can’t even breathe as Donghae’s hand holding the box moves towards him, offering it.

 

“It’s not a ring,” Donghae assures with a slight laugh. “Something subtler.”

 

Kyuhyun takes it, and with an encouraging smile from Donghae, he opens the small white box.

 

Giving him a look for the excessive use of the tissue paper again, Kyuhyun removes it to unveil the mysterious gift.

 

“It’s…a watch?” Kyuhyun states, slightly bemused as he looks up from it. It was a nice watch, a brand Kyuhyun vaguely remembers checking out a few times when they had time to kill in the duty free at the airport.

 

“Notice anything odd about it?”

 

Kyuhyun looks back, taking it out of the box, the metal cold against his fingers as he inspects the clock face.

 

Then he realises it isn’t ticking.

 

It isn’t even the right time.

 

Kyuhyun frowns. “You didn’t set the time?”

 

“Oh, but I did,” Donghae smiles, and that smile screams that Kyuhyun is missing something obvious and Donghae is enjoying it.

 

Kyuhyun turns it over, eyes raking over it. “Donghae, what-”

 

Donghae makes a pleased sound as Kyuhyun trails off as he brings the watch closer so he can read the polished back better.

 

Kyuhyun is soon choked up, his chest aching, his hand shaking as a wave of emotion slams into him as he continuously rereads the inscription, the soft pad of his finger brushing over it.

 

_Time is nothing but a number._

_You are my forever._

 

“The time isn’t wrong,” Donghae explains in almost a nervous whisper as he shuffles closer, turning Kyuhyun’s hand to point at the face of the watch again. “You don’t know it, but the day I realised I had fallen for you, I had to vent my thoughts and feelings somehow. To this day, I kept the draft I had made on that day in my old email account I used for cyworld, so I knew it was safe from being hacked since I haven’t used it in so long.”

 

Kyuhyun watches as the male pushes the button on the side and a soft click is made, then the clock ticks to life.

 

“The watch is the gift, the inscription on the back is my way of reminding you of any distance between us is meaningless. The time doesn’t mean-”

 

Donghae trails off as Kyuhyun stops the ticking, the time freezing once again. “Err, Kyuhyun?”

 

Kyuhyun carefully puts the watch back into the box and once the lid is safely on and placed away from possible knocking, Kyuhyun finally meets the confused male.

 

Donghae swallows the second they meet gazes. “Hyun?”

 

Kyuhyun moves on automatic, the only driving force is that he needs to be as close to Donghae as he physically can get before he combusts with what he is feeling, and as Donghae keeps him steady as he sits on the male’s lap, Kyuhyun tries to organise how exactly he wants the phrase his next words.

 

Because, once again, Lee Donghae has managed to render him speechless.

 

As Donghae murmurs his name again, confusion giving way to slight anxiety the longer Kyuhyun remains silent, Kyuhyun presses their foreheads together, holding onto the male with a grip he will find hard to break from any time soon.

 

“That time isn’t meaningless to me,” he whispers. “And it isn’t silly either,” he cuts in when he hears the male about to speak, “it could possibly be one of the most romantic things you’ve shared with me to date. You make me feel things that honestly choke me, rob me of air and all coherent thoughts. And this moment in time is one of those, so I’m trying very hard to make sense here.”

 

Donghae makes a soft encouraging sound as he hugs Kyuhyun, hand running down his spine as they become secluded to their raw emotions for each other.

 

“You do so much for me, tonight once again proves the lengths you will go to to remind me of not only how much you love me, but how much I fucking love you too. It’s unfair you’re so good at stuff like this, and I feel like I’m being selfish in accepting gestures like tonight-”

 

“I don’t do stuff like this in order to have it returned, Kyuhyun,” Donghae interjects, nose nuzzling over his cheek tenderly.

 

“I know,” Kyuhyun whispers, finger twirling around the short lengths at the male’s nape. “You just make me feel so treasured when you do stuff like this.”

 

“Good,” Donghae murmurs, nose running lightly over Kyuhyun’s. “You’re good with words, I’m good with gestures. We match just nicely, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun returns the soft kiss the male places upon his lips at that, once again, falling even more deeply in love with the male.

 

“Fancy pizza?” Donghae asks as they nuzzle against each other, holding onto each other securely.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach lets out the most savage sound of hunger at that, despite the fact he ate a little at the celebration meal.

 

They both snigger at the sound, and as Donghae kisses him one last time before removing himself from Kyuhyun so he can hunt down his phone that he had left in the bathroom, since that is where he had hid, Kyuhyun lounges on the bed, his gift back in hand.

 

He knows he won’t wear it. He might if he can somehow get that time marked on the clock face, so he and Donghae will only know that that time represents. Maybe then he will wear it, his own little secret out in the open without anyone none the wiser.

 

As Donghae shouts if they want an extra portion of sweet potato wedges, and Kyuhyun obviously shouts back an affirmative, Kyuhyun tucks the watch back into its little box, and places it on the bedside table, next to one of the lit candles.

 

Kyuhyun listens to Donghae’s voice as the order is confirmed, eyes shutting as he relaxes against the pillows, his entire body and mind feeling at ease.

 

The alcohol buzz he had is long gone, which he’s glad, because it means the current buzz he has now was all brought on by the idiot that has just stumped his foot against the doorjamb as he came back into the room.

 

“You know, the romantic lighting is only good when the only movement is in the bed, and not around the room,” Kyuhyun teases as Donghae hobbles over.

 

Donghae drops onto the bed, grinning. “Well, we do have twenty minutes,” the male teases, trailing off as Kyuhyun rolls onto his side to face him properly.

 

Kyuhyun scoffs, though his face is grinning too. “I’ve never heard such a romantic proposal before.”

 

Donghae bows his head in thanks, pleased with himself, as Kyuhyun reaches out to him, and both come together, their legs intertwining before Kyuhyun sneaks his leg over and presses for the male to move.

 

“You have twenty minutes to distract my stomach from eating itself,” Kyuhyun smirks as Donghae settles on top of him, just where he wanted him.

 

Donghae’s eyes glint with the challenge.

 

And the kiss he gives Kyuhyun is the start of it.

 

 

 

 

 

They barely manage to put themselves right to answer the door when the pizza comes twenty minutes later, and Kyuhyun has to contain his giggles from where he hides in the living room as he listens to the poor delivery boy stutter around the current half naked, and thoroughly debauched, Donghae.

 

When the poor lad leaves, Donghae dumps their meal on the kitchen counter and comes straight for Kyuhyun, where is he waiting by the hallway back to the bedroom for him.

 

“It’s going to get cold,” Kyuhyun points out, voice not at all caring, as Donghae crowds him against the wall, his hands roaming his naked skin.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a pleased little squeal as Donghae hikes him up, his legs fixing themselves around the male’s waist.

 

“Pizza tastes better cold anyway, but you on the other hand, I want just a little more of.”

 

Donghae had won his challenge, but all Kyuhyun cares about is having the male back between his thighs, and his hands burning over his skin as he is kissed senseless by the male.

 

Kyuhyun had been wary about the surprise Donghae had in store for tonight, but like all the surprises Donghae has given him over the years, no matter how shy and embarrassed he can get when he accepts them, he will always accept them.

 

Donghae is the best gift he’s ever been given, and the most treasured one he is able to keep all to himself.

 

Donghae is his forever, and like the small italic font states on his gift, time is nothing but a number.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this will be my last fic where the enlistment is mentioned. I promise!


End file.
